Solo Tenemos Un AÑO
by Cami-san Uzumaki
Summary: Ella solo tiene un año para hacer todo lo que desea-¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo?-.-Lo creo pero...es todo lo que tengo-Lograran sus ojos encontrar aquello que la hagan ver todo colorido?-Los ojos de el, son tan opacos como los míos por eso quiero hacerlos brillar-Desear ver a alguien especial florecer como la primavera no es malo verdad? después de Todo solo es Un Año.


_H.H_

_ La Primavera esa estación del año que se encuentra entre el invierno y el verano, se pueden ver a las flores resplandecer y a las hojas de arboles mecerse al compás de la suave brisa primaveral, en muchos lugares la primavera comienza en marzo y termina en junio, y yo esperaba que es mi mundo comenzara el Marzo y no terminara nunca._

_-Primavera-fueron las palabras que salieron de mis labios pero en realidad fue mas un susurro del corazón moribundo de una chica amarrada a este mundo por tratamientos, mire por la ventana de mi habitación, la calle, los autos y los arboles estaban adornada de un hermosos pero no deseado color blanco._

_-Yo hablare con tu padre-mire al hombre que estaba parado detrás de mi, el era alto y muy apuesto tenía su cabello de un color plateado resplandeciente y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como una noche sin luna._

_-Esta bien-le sonreí-el se lo espera sin embargo que le des una fecha exacta lo matara-no pude evitar reír un poco-Kakashi-sensei-ese hombre que ahora se acercaba a mi era mi sensei de Biología en la preparatoria y ademas el era... El hombre que sabía cuanto tiempo dudaría en este mundo-No cree usted que un año es muy poco tiempo-_

_-Para una chica joven y hermosa como tu, lo es-me sonrió de manera sincera-Hinata-chan aprovéchalo-supe exactamente a que se refería-además no todos tienen la oportunidad de tenerme a mi como su doctor personal-no pude evitar reír._

_-Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí, lo sabes, por eso el te esta tan agradecido-Kakashi era mi profesor, mi doctor y ademas era la persona que sin descanso buscaba una cura, o por lo menor algo que prolongara mi vida un poco mas._

_-Yo le estoy agradecido a el por conocerte a ti Hinata-chan-fue lo último que escuche después de verlo salir de mi habitación._

_Soy Hinata Hyuga tengo 17 años mi cabello es corto por lo mucho tratamientos y de un color negro azulado mi piel es tan blanca como la nieve que se encontraba afuera, aparte de eso yo tengo Leucemia, es cáncer en la sangre, me lo diagnosticaron cuando tenía 8 años por mas de cuatro años viví con el tratamiento que correspondía pero cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta que no estaban logrando nada,consiguieron al mejor doctor del País para que tratara mi caso, para mi padre no fue difícil después de todo era un poderoso Doctor y empresario, el cual posee una gran riqueza y tiene en su poder a muchos hospitales sin embargo al tratarse de su hija mayor, el no pudo seguir viendo como su hija moría poco a poco y el apesar de ser un maravilloso doctor y a ver salvado muchas vidas no podía lograr nada._

_Fue allí cuando conocí a Kakashi, el se ha encargado de mi desde hace cinco años, pero al parecer no puede hacer nada mas._

_No quería ver a mi padre, no quería ver esa expresión que yo sabía que tendría en su rostro, salí de mi habitación y pude ver a un lado de mi puerta a mi pequeña hermana, su nombre es Hanabi y tiene 13 años es muy parecida a mi padre, tiene el cabello largo mucho de hecho, de un color castaño oscuro sus ojos son iguales a los míos Grises, así como la luna así como un día de lluvia._

_-¿Que esta sucediendo?-me pregunto calmada, su personalidad era estresante, cambiaba mucho de humor, pero era divertido._

_-Kakashi-sensei le dirá a Padre que moriré en un año-sonreí mirando como cambiaba su expresión, fue muy gracioso para alguien en mi posición no debía actuar de esta manera tan calmada pero yo ya había aceptado mi realidad y esperaba que mi familia así lo hiciera._

_-¿Un año?-creo que no me estaba preguntando a mi pues veía sus manos las cuales temblaban mucho-¿tan poco tiempo? mierda-salio corriendo a su habitación, la mire con melancolía ella ha crecido mucho._

_Salí de la casa sin pasar al estudio, no quería ver a mi padre, no quería verlo._

_Sin darme cuenta comencé a correr, ¿de verdad solo tengo un año?,¿cuantas cosas puedo hacer en un año?, yo quería casarme, tener hijos, terminar la preparatoria y gritarle al mundo que Hinata hyuga no la vencería ese enfermedad, llegue a casa de mi amiga._

_Toque el timbre, creo que esta era la sexta vez que tocaba y nadie salía, pero la luz de la habitación de ella estaba encendida, así que lo mas seguro es que esa buena para nada estuviera dormida, tome la llave que se encontraba en una de las tantas maletas que se encontraban allí y me tome el atrevimiento de pasar, corrí hacía la habitación de la Oxigenada de mi amiga y abrí la puerta sin tocar, para encontrarme con..._

_-Diablos Hinata!-_

_-¿Quien?-_

_-Es Hinata Idiota vístete!-_

_-Pero que rayos-_

_-Apresúrate y sal por la ventana-_

_-Por la ventana? ni que fuera un ladrón-_

_-Hay una escalera al lado del balcón-_

_Me recosté de la pared, mirando mis uñas que al parecer era lo mas interesante que había en esa habitación, no tenía las uñas como mi amiga, no yo las tenía muchos lindas y cuidadas, no las pintaba y las cortaba cuando era necesario._

_-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-_

_-Idiota te veo todos los días en las escuela-_

_-P-pero-_

_-Vete ya, escríbeme cuando llegues-el chico asintió saliendo por la venta, mire a mi amiga, ella se veía muy hermosa, tenía su largo cabello suelto y y su níveo cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por las sabanas blancas, la mire con reproche._

_-Es la tercera vez que me haces ver algo como eso-sus ojos verdes me miraron con alegría._

_-Si pero lo disfrute mucho-me sonrió y rió, así era mi amiga una rubia loca que irradiaba alegría a todo aquel que se le acercara, su nombre es Ino Yamanaka y es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo 8 años._

_-¿Quien era?-_

_-Su nombre es Kiba estudiaba con nosotras en primero de preparatoria-_

_-Haaa yaa!-recordé ese era el chico perro-no sabía que te gustara ese chico-_

_-Bueno tampoco es como si estuviera enamorada, ya sabes-camino hacía su closet y se coloco un hermoso vestido blanco._

_-Pienso que te gusta mucho el blanco-dije mirando su habitación la cual realmente parecía envuelta por la nieve._

_-Pues a ti te gusta mucho la primavera y yo no te digo nada-me saco la lengua y yo reí._

_-Moriré en un año-_

_-¿Eh?-se acerco corriendo a mi-¿Que dijiste?-a diferencia de la reacción de Hanabi, Ino tenía lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas._

_-Wao es impresionante lo rápido que te salen las lagrimas-me tomo de los hombros con fuerzas y yo reí un poco._

_-¿Te estas burlando de mi tonta?-me gritó._

_-No lo hago Oxigenada, Kakashi me dio un año de vid...-ella no me dejo terminar, me abrazo con fuerza, tanto que sentía que me asfixiaba._

_-Tonta me asfixias-_

_-Hina-chan-aflojo su agarre y yo al fin pude corresponder el abrazo-no quiero que te mueras-_

_-Yo tampoco me quiero morir-y no lo pude evitar al final lagrimas también comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas-No me quiero morir-_

_H.H_

_._

_._

_Reviews?_


End file.
